smashfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Julia Houston
Julia Houston ist eine Autorin und arbeitet seit ihrer Collegzeit mit ihrem besten Freund Tom Levitt zusammen. Biographie Hintergründe Julia kennt Tom schon seit dem Colleg und arbeitet auch schon genau so lange mit ihm zusammen. Sie hat einen Mann, Frank, mit welchem sie einen Sohn namens Leo hat. Sie hat vor Bombshell beschlossen eine berufliche Auszeit zu nehmen, um sich mehr ihrer Familie zu widmen um mit ihrem Mann zusammen ein King aus Beijing, China, zu adoptieren. Vor einigen Jahren hatte sie eine Affaire mit Michael Swift, von der sie jedoch niemanden etwas erzähtle. Staffel 1 Zu Beginn von Pilot ist Julia bei Tom. Ellis sagt das, als er ein Buch über Marilyn Monroe wegräumt, dass es schade ist, dass noch niemand ein wirklich gutes Muscial über Marylin geschrieben hat. Tom und Julia meinen beide, dass ein Musical über sie zwar toll wäre, jedoch schon zu viele daran gescheitert sind. Des Weiteren hat sie beschlossen, eine Pause von ihrem Job zu machen. Später kommt Julia nach Hause wo schon ihr Mann Frank und Sohn Leo auf sie warten. Sie redet kurz von einem Musical über Marilyn Monroe, wird von Frank jedoch schnell wieder an die Pause, die sie machen wollte erinnert. Somit legt sie das Musical-Thema für kurze Zeit auf Eis, vergessen kann sie es dennoch nicht ganz. Frank sagt ihr auch, dass bald ein Sozialarbeiter wegen der Adoption ihres Kindes kommen wird. Später nehmen Ivy, Tom, Ellis und sie einen Demo Song auf, der von Ellis heimlich gefilmt wird. Julia und Tom erfahren das, woraufhin Julia Ellis gleich feuert und erst nachdem sie ihn gefeuert hat Tom fragt ob sie dies überhaupt tun darf. Julia ist, als sie später zu Hause mit Frank ist, mit den Nerven am Ende, da diese im Internet gelandete Demoaufnahme jede Chance auf das Musical vernichtet hat, da die Kritik vernichtend sein wir. Jedoch ist die Kritik wiedererwarten sehr positiv. Julia und Tom beschließen aufgrund der guten Kritiken das Musical zumachen und gehen zu Eileen Rand um einen Geldgeber zu haben. Julia ist von dem Song den Derek choreographiert hat, mehr als begeistert und will, dass er der Choreograph des Musicals wird. Staffel 2 Persönlichkeit Julia ist eine nette Frau, welche man jedoch nicht unterschätzen darf, da sie durchaus sehr kämpferisch sein kann und für die Dinge und Menschen die sie liebt einsteht. Sie traut nicht vielen Menschen und ist oft fremden gegenüber distanziert. Ihre Familie und ihr bester Freund sind ihr sehr wichtig. Referenzen Broadway *"Bombshell" (Tony Award für Best Musical) *"Heaven on Earth" *"As You Like It" *"Ready Money" *"Temps" *"Hat Trick" *"Three On A Match" West End *"Heaven on Earth" Film und Fernsehen *"Diary of a Smart Girl" auf ABC/Disney (geschrieben mit Rachel Andresini) *"Stage Left" auf NBC Songs Solos (In einem Duett) *The Right Regrets Solos (In einer Gruppe) *I Never Met a Wolf Who Didn't Love to Howl *Under Pressure Trivia *Sie wollte vor Bombshell eine Pause von der Arbeit nehmen um mit ihrem Mann ein Kind aus China zu adoptieren. *Sie ist die beste Freundin von Tom Levitt. Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Staffel 1 Kategorie:Staffel 2